


Just A Sip

by LonelyLavenderBones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Drinking, Dry Humping, F/M, Grumpy Registered Nurse Ben Solo, Short One Shot, Vampires, vampire rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/pseuds/LonelyLavenderBones
Summary: When most men bring a girl home after a night of drinking, they have a pulse. After a night of getting black out drunk, Ben Solo wakes up to a bite on the neck and the freshly made vampire, Rey, hiding in his bath tub. Clueless on how the whole "vampire thing" works, Ben's letting Rey stay with him until she figures things out. As long as she doesn't treat him like a juice box...But, then again, maybe being a juice box isn't so bad.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74
Collections: One-shots and Ficlets, Reylo After Dark





	Just A Sip

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little vampire smut. Enjoy!

“Holy shit, could you not—Rey!” Ben growled as he yanked his armed from her grasp as he bumped the door of his apartment with a nudge of his heel. With the swift closing of the door, all the morning light that had been trickling in was blocked by the shoddy door of his studio apartment.

All that was left was the dim light of the standing lamp in the far corner of his living space as he had carefully blocked out his windows their _morning after_. The day in which they both had discovered exactly what she was. 

“The sun’s out,” his voice shook with more anger than he intended. He’d spent his life spent on edge, his anxiety pouring out of him in snaps of anger and sarcastic barbs. “You can’t just fucking wait by the door. There are rules. Aren’t there rules?”

As he turned to face her, even in the dark, he could see the slight pinkening of her skin where the light had touched her before she hastily clutched the wound with a hand, hiding it from sight. Setting down the cooler he had in hand, he approached her. He gently took her arm in his hand, her skin so cold against his own touch.

“Don’t touch me,” she hissed as she stalked to the far side of the small space after yanking her arm from her grasp. “I don’t know any rules… to this. I-I don’t… I don’t know. We’ve gone over this. No one stuck around long enough to tell me anything…”

She rubbed her arm, wincing at the burn under her touch.

Ben swallowed as he watched her, silent as he walked into his kitchenette and pulled out the first aid kit from above the sink. Guilt twisted in his gut as he remembered where he had found her.

She had been alive. Pale as paper and colder than ice, but alive with a beating heart and shallow pulse. She had been bleeding out in the back alley near a bar he had just left, lying beside a dumpster on a few scattered pages of the pennysaver and shards of broken glass.

Hammered and already struggling to keep a clear mind, he hadn’t taken her to the ER like he should have. Like any other registered nurse would have if they had found someone like he had found Rey, near death and babbling. Instead, in his drunken stupor, he had brought her back to his apartment after she had quietly pleaded not to be taken to the hospital. 

He dug through the kit, wondering what exactly worked on vampire wounds. It was a learning process and with the internet cluttered with everything from ancient myths tales to Twilight fanfiction, it had been hard to parse out what exactly was truth. So far, he had figured that her needing blood to survive was a pretty safe bet.

They’d already figured that out that hard way.

“We should at least get some aloe vera on it—”

“Did you get it?” she interrupted, not waiting for him to finish digging around before she eyed the cooler on the floor, no doubt her eager recklessness had come from what she hoped was contained in the cooler.

“I got it,” he said calmly as he pulled the ointment and some bandages from the kit. “It was a lot of a trouble, but I got it.”

In an instant, she had rushed for the cooler and opened it. She held breath that he hadn’t thought that she had as she traced her finger over a bag of blood. He watched as she shivered, her eyes darting shamefully away even as the craving was clear on her face.

“I don’t want… Don’t look,” she murmured as she looked up at him, those hazel eyes struck with a fear that reminded him that she was just a girl. Suddenly, she looked so shy. No matter what she was now, she was still so young.

He shook his head as he glanced away.

“I’m not looking,” he replied as he brought his hand up to his neck, rubbing his own mark as he listened to her suck into the bag of blood eagerly. For the last week, he had been reduced to wearing a black turtleneck under his scrubs to keep from the rest of the staff asking what was on his neck. He had dealt with the coy calls for older nurses asking if he was hiding a love bite. Even at his humorless reply, the rumor had stuck much to his chagrin.

They were close, Rey and him, like two soldiers trapped in the same foxhole, but it was no love bite on his neck.

Just a mark of survival. 

He’d been near blacking out, struggling to get up to his feet after he’d laid her down on his couch. Rey had reached out, taking a cold hand on his neck before pulling him forward. The bite was bliss and that was all he remembered before he’d woken up with a splitting headache.

Never, he decided, would he let his coworkers drag him out to unwind. Patients could be stubborn and hateful, but there had to be better ways to cope. Hobbies that didn’t end in a hangover and a newborn vampire hiding from the sunlight in his bathtub.

“Oh… oh… god…” Rey spat on the blood back into the cooler, trembling as she pushed herself away from the container.

“Rey, what’s wrong with it?” He had taken two bags of O negative from the hospital, unsure if blood type affected vampires. The universal donor seemed like the safest bet.

If she didn’t know the rules, he sure as hell didn’t understand what was going on. He knelt down beside her, half expecting the bags to have been poisoned the way she collapsed into him. She wove herself easily into his arms and almost like a reflex, he held her. Her slight frame against his, he felt his heart begin to thrum loudly in his chest.

“It’s… It’s so gross,” she coughed as she wiped her lips.

“Gross?” he gave an exasperated sigh. She had been weak over the past few days. After their first realization of what she was and that first bite, she hadn’t had anything to drink. She had gone through the contents of his fridge, desperately trying to eat the contents within only to become increasingly disgusted by every new food that they tried. The only thing that she had liked, it seemed, was the blood she had taken from him the first night they had shared in his apartment.

“Who cares if it’s gross? You’ve got to… to drink.”

“It’s cold and… stale,” she complained, her nose twisting in disgust. “It’s not like…” Her eyes traced to his neck once again as she nibbled her lip.

“You’re not drinking from me again.” Ben shook his head, forcing himself not to linger on her pout. Were her lips as soft as they looked? _Not the time._ “We went over this. You can stay in my apartment until you get things figured out, but I’m not going to be your juice box.”

“Ben…” she murmured weakly, stirring something in him that he didn’t quite understand. He was caught in her gaze as she looked up at him with begging eyes. “I can’t go on like this much longer. Please.”

Glancing away, he felt his cheeks flood with heat. There was something about Rey that made it impossible for him to tell her no. The rational thing was to turn her down and make her drink the blood that could cost him his job. He’d stolen blood from a blood drive for the hospital, making sure to keep one cooler hidden in the back of the van so he could slip it out and over to his car at the end of his shift.

It was stupid—so fucking stupid—but Rey made him want to be stupid.

“Fine,” he hissed sat down, letting her go from his embrace as he started to roll up one of his sleeves. “But not somewhere obvious this time. If I have to hear one more fucking joke about how I ‘burnt my neck with a curling iron’ I’m going to put you out on the streets—”

Before he could even finish, she had taken his hand in hers and rose his thumb to her lips. He winced as with the slice of her fang, she created a slit on his thumb and began to tongue the wound.

“You… That’s… not going to be very effective for getting the most… _fuck…_ ” Ben felt a warm, pleasurable sensation rack his body as she drank. It radiated from his thumb as she sucked on it, but slowly spread throughout his body.

He met her gaze, finding that she had grown heavy lidded at his taste. Terror should have been shaking him to his, should have been warning him away from the vampire in front of him. Instead, he felt himself grow hard like some idiot teenager. Like the night she had taken from his neck, he was finding it hard to think as he let her drink from him.

“You taste so good, Ben,” she gasped as she eagerly sucked. His blush only deepened as he cleared his throat as his reply.

It was easy to imagine _other_ things. Especially when she swirled her tongue around the pad of his thumb, moaning softly against it. The way her throat hummed made him wonder how she’d take his cock in her mouth. The image that flashed in his mind, of her taking it all down her throat, working his balls in her hands… Fuck, it had been ages since he’d gotten laid and the lazy movements of her tongue wasn’t helping how pent up he felt. It was almost like she knew what she was doing, enjoying how bad her bite made him want her.

He shamefully repositioned himself as he glanced away from her, as he found that there was no fear. Only embarrassment at how much he loved the sensation of her drinking from him.

She let his thumb go with a pop as she lowered herself onto his lap, the heat of her cunt meeting the hard erection in his jeans. He grunted in shock as he grasped her hips, ready to push her away.

“Rey—”

“You were right. It wasn’t enough.” She rocked her hips slowly as she tangled her fingers into his hair. Resting her hands on his neck, he shivered as she continued her slow rolling as he caught the dark look in her eye.

“You don’t want this.” He swallowed hard, but he didn’t move away. Instead, as she leaned in closer, he moved to meet her. Ben briefly wondered if it was the undeath that made her seem so impossible and ethereal, or if she had been just as lovely when she was human. After all, he didn’t know the rules.

“You don’t get to tell me what I want,” she breathed against his lips before kissing him softly, her hips undulating faster as she did so as she waited for him to meet her. Ben pressed his tongue between her giving lips, twisting them together as trailed his hands from her hips up beneath her shirt to the swell of her breasts.

Her tongue tasted of copper, warm with his own blood. He sucked her tongue, loving his own taste and loving that she loved it.

As her movements became faster and he grew even harder, he pulled back as one of his hands with to the button of his jeans. 

“Rey, I—”

“Ben, your neck,” she begged, sounding as on edge as he felt. “Please, let me take your neck. _Please._ ”

He nodded without a thought, tilting his head as he bared his neck in offering.

As she pierced his skin, her bite digging straight into the vein he felt his mind go blank in ecstasy. If the slight slit on his thumb had been foreplay, the bite was nirvana. By Rey’s reaction, it couldn’t be too bad for her either. She clung to him, drinking in deeply between soft moans as he came hard in his jeans. 

_Fuck._

Slowly, she took her fill before resting her head in the crook of his neck. They sat in silence for a while as he rubbed her back lightly, trying to find the right words to say.

“Does it… Is it always like that?” he asked.

“I don’t know. No one stuck around to teach me the rules.”

“I guess… I guess we’ll have to figure it out ourselves.”

He felt her smile against his neck even as she hid her face from him.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “I guess we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, you might be into my American gothic vampire fic, [A Devil's Hunger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242843), still in progress.
> 
> If you like the strange and macabre, I also have a Victorian Frankenstein AU, [The Shores of Lethe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830172), in progress.
> 
> I'm active on Twitter @womp_rat_fever and I do answer asks over on Tumblr @womp-rat-fever.


End file.
